


Asphodel

by OfficialBloodhound



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, I mean idk he just comes back to life, Rebirth, but he has amnesia so whoops, haha oh man that new episode of critical role was wild, im just coping by writing sad stuff, kind of rebirth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBloodhound/pseuds/OfficialBloodhound
Summary: Asphodelus: "In Greek legend the asphodel is one of the most famous of the plants connected with the dead and the underworld."The death and rebirth of Mollymauk TealeafThe purple tiefling who just cannot stay dead





	Asphodel

Caleb knew that the day of the ambush would turn ugly

The plan was half assed at best or what Beau would have called it a "Fuck it just do it" plan

But, it was all in the name of rescuing Jester, Yasha and Fjord

Nothing ever goes according to plan and todays battle was proof of that

 

He glanced at Mollymauk's body, his corpse icy to the touch, his soul already gone into another plane of existence

Caleb knew there was no way of reviving him

Jester was gone, with no way of rescuing her

There was no way of buying a diamond required for the ritual or even finding a cleric willing to resurrect their fallen friend

They had no wagon to carry his body

 

They needed to prepare for the funeral

Nott scrambles to find the prettiest flowers in a short amount of time

Beau finds several small stones, "to remember where we buried him, just in case..." she says, the tears pooled around her eyes fall down, slowly

Caleb retrieves the tapestry from Keg

He takes a moment to look over the extravagant cloth

 

Beau carefully puts Molly in the shallow grave they made, they cover his body in flowers, drop his gaudy tapestry over him

They then cover it over with dirt

Beau starts making a simple grave marker with the stones

The rest of the party watches her, too numb of the past days events to do anything but observe

 

Beau finishes her task, they stand there not saying anything for a long time

The world continues to move on, the birds sing, the sun shine, the wind caresses their faces

But to them, the world has stopped

Their eyes never leaves Mollymauk's grave

 

The night slowly creeps in and they must keep moving

They gather their horses

Caleb glances one last time at his friend's final resting place

His eyes finally release several tears, he allows them to flow down his dirty face

Just this once he tells himself

"I will avenge you Mollymauk Tealeaf."

 

* * *

  

You wake up in the dark, the smell of dirt hits your nose.

You quickly try to claw at your face, trying to get the cloth off

You succeed and you spend several minutes digging your way out of your small earthen prison

The sun hits your eyes as soon as you finish digging your way out

You quickly try to get out of the small grave

Then you take a moment to catch your breath

You glance around, trying to see where you are

Then, you try to remember something, anything about yourself

But you cannot

 

Who am I?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this was my first fan fiction and I was inspired by today's (tragic) episode of Critical Role!
> 
> My first language is not English so i'm sorry if the wording was weird and I did not check if there were any grammar mistakes. I'm deeply sorry if there are any mistakes. (oops I found some mistakes so I corrected them but there might be more)
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :) 
> 
> \- Jaymie


End file.
